BITE ME
by Hypotheticallyspeaking
Summary: What happens when every character and I mean EVERY character in Naruto lives in one town together? A story of how two loud teeangers find themselves in awkward situations even when they try hard to deny their attraction towards each other. A KibaTayuya wi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I suddenly got this urge to do a KibaTayuya ficcie and don't ask me why though. I just thought that this pair would go rather well together. You know, their high and mighty attitude and loudmouth. I actually got this inspiration from a SasuHina, which had featured this couple as well. So, I hope you enjoy this fic and tell me what you think about it and this couple.

Note: In this story, there are a few points to remember:

1.Tayuya and Gaara are twins (due to their red hair).

2.Tayuya, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, Ino, Sakura, Naruto and all the other Rookie Nine are sixteen.

3.Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon are 14.

4.Neji, Kankurou, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Kidoumaru, Sakon and Ukon, and Jirobou are 17.

5.Temari is in college.

_(BTW: This fic is rated M for its language and probable future actions.)_

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Again. Ok. Ok. I do not own Naruto. So there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BITE** **ME**

CHAPTER 1: ALL HAPPY IN KONOHA HIGH

"GAARA!"

Sounds of quick footsteps running down the staircase resonated throughout the whole house. The said boy simply sat at the dining table, eating his triple-decker peanut butter jelly sandwich without a care about the whole commotion.

The next sound was the kitchen door being slammed on and a fuming teenage girl standing in the doorway seething at the emotionless boy. "You. Are. So. Dead."

The boy simply turned his head slightly from his sandwich to throw his sister a nonchalant glance. " What got up your ass, sis. Let me guess. That dumb ass rejected you. Again."

"That's it, Gaara. I've had enough of your smart ass attitude. Hand it over. Now." She extended a hand emphasizing her demand.

" Hand over what. Tayuya?" Gaara challenged her back.

"Gaara…" the girl semi- growled. Seeing that her brother was in no way going to give in, Tayuya did the best thing her brain could muster at that moment as revenge. "Fine. Be that way, prick. But I'm taking _this_ with me." Walking away towards the door, Tayuya waved a hand towards her brother, "ADIOS AMIGOS."

"Hey, that was MY sandwich, you witch! " shouted Gaara. The only sound that greeted him was the slam of the front door. Muttering curses, Gaara grabbed his bag from the counter and headed off for school as well. If he was lucky enough, he would be able to skip Mr. Ebisu's drabby literature class that day. Boy, high school life sure is 'fun'.

**ixixixixixixixixixixixix**

**- Konoha High School-**

"Hey, forehead girl. You're early today."

"So are you, Ino pig." replied Sakura, stepping out of her pink convertible Porsche. " Finally decided to join the 'Geeks Dweebs Club'. I'm sure they would love to have you," she taunted.

Shutting the door of her purple Boxter, "Thanks for the offer, but as you might have noticed, I'm already president of a club. The 'Sasuke Kun Fan Club'." Locking the door of her car, Ino deliberately flipped her blonde ponytail in front of the pink haired girl, " Maybe, it's YOU who should get involved in a club or something. Gee, let me think. Hmm…I know. The other day, I saw this recruitment notice from the Brass Band Club and they're looking for new members, you know. You probably should go try. I'm sure they'd welcome you and your shining large forehead, Sakura."

Watching the other girl saunter away, Sakura seethed with fury. Her emerald eyes burned with flame and her hands balled into fists that itched to hit someone or something.

"That- that pig. She's just so…argh! There's no words to describe her," chided Sakura mentally walking towards the entrance of the school.

**/ Yeah, that pig. Thinking that Sasuke kun is hers. You show her a thing or two, girl./ cheered inner Sakura.**

"Hmph, at least I'm not as demented as her. Queen Bee of Konoha High my ass." Flipping her long pink hair that she always wore down, Sakura walked down the corridor with every air of a school cheerleader. "I'll make Sasuke kun fall for me in no time."

"SAKURA- CHAN! My blooming flower!"

**/Uh oh! Here comes the resident freak of Konoha high./**

Spinning around towards the voice, Sakura put on the sweetest smile she could muster, "Hullo, lee."

"_She smiled at me. Sakura, the queen of my heart just smiled at me!" _Lee rejoiced silently, with tears in his eyes. (In the background, Sakura had a bored expression with her arms, folded across her chest.) Spinning around to face Sakura once again, Lee took hold of both Sakura's hands in a tight grasp, "Sakura, my lovely flower of youth. Would you like to go out with me?"

**/ What the FUCK/ inner Sakura screamed.**

Sakura gave Lee a sweet smile, "Why, Lee. Of course…" then her facial expression changed into a deep scowl, "…NOT!" Wringing her hands away from the other boy's hands, Sakura wiped it on her pink handkerchief that she always brings along, " And don't you ever touch me again. You- you freak. Why don't you go and ask your freaky friends out. You'll score better with them. Hmph." Sakura turned away and walked away from the scene, not bothering at all of all the glances from the bystanders in the crowded hallway.

Whispers could be heard here and there and Sakura being her vain self had no idea that she had suddenly become the highlight of the day's event.

/ She sure is nasty today./

/ What a Bitch. All he asked was for a date./

"Well, well. If it isn't the little Miss- Snooty- Pom- Pom throwing tantrums so early the day."

That one comment at least got Sakura's attention. Stopping in her track, Sakura once again turned to see the addresser. "Well, looks like somebody forgot her way around the school already. You see, the garbage waste is that way, not here."

**ixixixixixixixixixixixixix**

"Really, Tayuya. I just don't understand why you insist on wearing that hideous shirt. I may not be Sakura, Miss Know- It- All but if there is one thing about fashion that I know, I can definitely assure you that the hippies look is soooo out."

"Aww, come on, Ten Ten. Gimme a break. Do you want me to start about your oriental taste of clothing?" Tayuya, kicked the door of her Toyota sedan shut.

"Err, no."

"Good then. 'Cause you may not like what I have to say about your style." Slinging her bag over her shoulder with one hand and carrying a cup of coffee, in one, "Er, Ten Ten…"

Taking the keys from her friend, Ten Ten locked the doors of the red car and together with Tayuya, they walked across the parking lot towards the school building. Students were already littering the school compound doing Gods- Know- What but none of it bothered the two girls anyway.

"And you have such a nice cutting too…"

"Ten Ten!"

"Heh heh, sorry, couldn't help it you know," smiled Ten Ten sheepishly.

"Whatever. Consider yourself lucky that I 'love' you so much or you'd be beaten to a pulp by now," smirked Tayuya sarcastically.

Ten Ten could only mutter in respond to Tayuya's little joke, "Don't I know that." Entering the corridor that lead towards the hallway, Ten Ten caught a little scene going on ahead of them. "Hey, Tayuya."

The other girl who was busy sipping her coffee, was oblivious to her friend's calling.

"Tayuya!"

"What the!. What is it, Ten Ten! I nearly scalded my tongue you know." scowled Tayuya.

Ten Ten who was already used to her friend's mood swings simply ignored her scowl and pointed towards a small crowd gathering down the hallway. "Looks like something's up. Wanna go check it out."

Tayuya contemplated her options since she never one who was interested in fights before (as long as it didn't involve her of course). While thinking, she heard a shrill girly shout across the hallway that helped her made up her mind that instance.

"…and don't you ever touch me again. You- you freak. Why don't you go and ask your freaky friends out. You'll score better with them. Hmph."

No doubt the mind grating voice had to belong to only one person in the school. The Miss I'm- So- Popular, Haruno Sakura.

Knowing that only two people would receive such insults and that both of them were actually friends of hers, Tayuya felt her blood boil. The morning had already taken a bad turn for her that day, might as well go all the way. "Ok, Ten Ten. It's time to butt in." said Tayuya throwing the half empty cup into the nearest waste bin. "Let's go 'greet' some _friends_."

**ixixixixixixixixixixixixixixi**

"Well, looks like somebody forgot her way around the school already. You see, the garbage waste is that way, not here."

"And the mental correctional institution is actually across town. That hair dye must be getting to your brain by now. You can't even tell directions nowadays." Tayuya slammed it in her face.

"Well, look who's talking about hair colors. If it isn't Miss I'm- So- Angsty, herself." retorted Sakura smirking all the while.

Not one to loose a fight, be it verbally or physically, Tayuya calmly smashed back, "Well, at least redheads are considered normal natural colors as opposed to pink. I strongly suggest you carry a mirror with you just so that you realize just how pathetic you look. Oh, I forgot. You're too demented to even realize that. My apologies for not remembering that."

Too embarrassed by the exclamation, Sakura failed to retort and simply stood there, watching the other girl turn around to walk to their lockers. Lee was already walking away with Ten Ten, the girl trying to lift his spirits up again.

Tossing her bags and books to the floor, Sakura marched up to the retreating Tayuya, shouting, "Stop right there, you bitch! This isn't over yet."

Turning around, Tayuya threw Sakura one of her coldest stare in question. Sakura stepped up right in front of her to level herself with the red head but the other girl was still a few inches taller, so Sakura ended up looking up into the most chilling pair of dark gray eyes.

" You want a piece of me, retard," challenged Tayuya.

"Bring it on, bitch," replied Sakura.

Tossing her bag and books aside, Tayuya prepared herself to give Sakura a taste of her own medicine as the other girl got into a basic karate stance. Sakura sent a kick right into Tayuya's stomach, sending the other girl down in slight pain. Clutching her stomach, Tayuya slowly got up, anger obviously seething in her.

By then the crowd had grown bigger with most of the students gathering around to witness the little fight.

Standing up, Tayuya flexed her arms while grounding out, "You are so going to regret that." Lunging right for the pink haired girl, fist in hand, Tayuya aimed for the girl's unguarded face. Sakura, sensing the fury in Tayuya, slightly panicked but kept up her defense as well. Just as she was about to land the blow on Sakura, a hand reached out and grabbed her fist mid- air. Tayuya's anger had already reached her peak by then. First, this bitch kicked her right in the gut and now someone stops her from giving a knock out to the other girl. This was just too much for Tayuya to contain. Swiftly turning around, Tayuya, screamed at the intruder, " JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

Releasing the slim arm, the new comer leaned slightly nearer to the seething girl's face, smirking suggestively, "Tsk tsk, Tayuya. I was gone for only a fortnight. No need for this passionate display. At least not in front of all these people."

Annoyance and anger clearly etched on her face, Tayuya glared at the boy once before picking up the forgotten bag and books and heading for her own locker, " Don't let me see that ugly forehead of yours, Sakura or I might end up giving you a scar or two."

Suddenly confident, now that her friends were present should anything happen, Sakura retorted, "Ooh, I'm so scared."

Tayuya snorted and simply walked off, ignoring the victorious laugh resonating behind her. Great, now she had three problems on hand and it wasn't even half- way through the day. The missing flute was a lost case, her stomach was killing her and now all she had to wait for was a letter for detention or some other form of punishment. "Oh, joy," muttered Tayuya, banging the locker door and slowly dragging her feet towards Arts class. She might have to just drop by the sick bay later to get something for her tummy.

Watching the red head walk away, Sakura felt a sense of victory and let out a laugh. Boy, was she enjoying this. Nobody dares mess with her unless they know what they are getting themselves into.

Turning towards one of the boys who had interrupted the fight, Sakura bubbled with happiness, "Sasuke kun! You came to save me."

Sasuke simply looked at her in disgust before walking away. That girl really was getting on his nerves with each passing day.

Looking at the retreating boy, Sakura shrugged, "Oh, well. He'll be ok by recess." Turning a beaming face towards another boy, "Thanks for butting in just now, Kiba kun. I really owe you one there. " Inching towards the boy, Sakura flirted with him, "How about a movie date afterwards? You know, just you and me." To add to her flirtatious mood, Sakura ran a hand up and down the Inuzuka's biceps, "Hmm, what do you say?"

Lifting her offending arms away, Kiba looked at her exasperatedly. Sakura's shifting affection was common to him by then and nearly everybody knew that if Sasuke did not give a damn about her, it would be him who would step in to take the boy's place.

"Sorry, but I have football training later." refused Kiba.

Sakura pouted as an effort to coax the tattooed boy into going out with her. Her attempts failed miserably.

"I'll have to pass. Neji might be able to accompany you though."

"Hmphh, that guy is only interested in his cousin. Been hovering over her like a bug," muttered Sakura.

Kiba raised an eyebrow in interest, "His cousin is already here?"

Sakura nodded, "She's already been here for a week and seriously, apart from their eyes, I see no resemblance at all between them."

"Well, you're not one to judge people and speaking of judging, what you said to Lee was pretty low, Sakura." Kiba reminded her, shoving his hands into his pockets. Books tucked under one arm.

Sakura shrugged once more, "Nothing different from what I keep telling him but everything was fine until that red freak butt in."

"That's what friends do, Sakura. They stand up for their friends. "

"Well, whatever. Oh my gosh, I'm late for biology. Anyway, thanks again for helping me just now."

"I was just saving you the medical fees." Kiba said with a straight face, his usual grin gone.

"Really, Kiba. That was sweet and all but you don't have to be so modest, you know. Any way, I really gotta run. See you during recess." smiled Sakura as she bound off down towards the Biology lab.

Watching the girl walk away, Kiba muttered, "I really was saving you your medical fees, pinky." Walking towards the Arts room, Kiba groaned, "Great, now Mr. Iruka will definitely 'chow' me for being late. That dobe's habits are really rubbing off me lately."

**_TBC_**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, how as that? It's my first attempt at something that doesn't center too much on Hinata. The next chapter will provide input on the development of our main pairing and another pairing of my favourite. Dun dun dun…think you know who the other pairing is? Well, wait and see in the upcoming chapter. For now, ADIOS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**:

Finally an update of this fic. However, this chapter is rather standoff-ish in its own way. It shows the perspective of the kind of relation the two main characters have. Hope you enjoy it.

**P/s**: I changed the story title for the third time. I decided that I liked its original title better than "_**FANGS AND FLUTE**_". "_**BITE ME**_" has more sass to it…lol…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**BITE ME: CHAPTER 2**

"Crap! Today was total crap!" Tayuya muttered as she ascended up the stairs to the sanctuary of her blissful room.

Opening the door to her room, which had a sign which read, "**Tayuya's Room: Enter and Die**", but of course nobody gave a fuck about it, especially one person.

"GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the scream pierced through the Sabaku mansion followed by loud patters of feet running along the hallway on the second floor. Another door banged open violently. A semi-feminine scream, murderous bashing, the sound of a door slammed shut, another door thrusted open and then slammed.

Hitomi, the twin's lovely mother kept on cooking in the kitchen. Stirring the pot of chicken stew as if nothing terrifying had happened upstairs, she hummed a melodious tune while her husband, Arashi, sat at the table reading the day's newspaper having just returned from work.

From behind the newspaper, "Honey..."

Still stirring the pot, at the same time chopping vegetables for tonight's dinner, "Hmm?"

"Do you know where I last left my hammer and tools?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she tilted her head, trying to remember something, "I think you left it in the garage by Tayu _chan's_ old tricycle."

Putting the newspaper down, Arashi looked up at his wife admiringly, "You're right. I did leave it there from last time. You're a gem, darling. What would I do without you?"

Chuckling, Hitomi turned the gas stove off and left the stew pot to cool. Turning to her husband, glancing up the second floor and looking back at her husband. Her mind actively whirring, "Honey…"

Arashi looked at Hitomi, puzzled by her calculating expression. Sipping at his mug of much needed tea, "Hmm?"

"Don't you think that instead of fixing it, you might have to exchange it, dear?" Hitomi asked her husband.

Sighing, Arashi laid back against his chair as he closed his eyes and massaged his nose bridge once again, "I guess you're right. Let me go find that spare door." Getting up from his chair and rolling his shirt's sleeves, he muttered under his breathe, "_Kami_, these kids are gonna kill me one day if not run my bank account dry."

Catching her husband's mumbling, Hitomi hugged her weary husband from behind and chuckled, "Well, I guess me and the kids are lucky that you are filthy rich then, _ne_."

Chuckling, Arashi turned in his wife's embrace and pecked at her lips, "Wouldn't you know that now, darling."

Hitomi pecked her husband's lips swiftly before turning her husband towards the entrance of their house, "If you do go to Puchi's hardware store, say hello to Mrs. Hirosue, will you?"

Closing the door, Arashi mumbled again, "As if I will." That old woman like to meddle in him and his wife's life, not too mention her perverted leers that made him violated was enough motivation for too NOT go to her store no matter what.

Walking towards their garage to check on the spare door, Arashi heard another scream and sighed, "I'll have a head full of grey hair before I'm even 50."

**ixixixixixixixixixixixixixixixixixixixixixixixixix**

**Inside the house: Tayuya's room**

"WIPE THAT STUPID ASS SMIRK OFF, INUZUKA! OR I MIGHT JUST GO AND TEAR IT OFF YOUR PRETTY FACE!!"

From the window of the house beside hers, a particular Inuzuka sat on the windowsill, munching on an apple, shirtless.

Smirking, Kiba threw the eaten apple core down before grinning full watt at the hot-headed Sabaku, "Ooh, now you think I'm pretty, Tayu _chan_. Could it be that you think about me often that you let me know?"

Tayuya stood at her own window in only her grey tank top and shorts (not that Kiba saw her shorts). Hearing the comments come out of the Inuzuka jock, Tayuya could not help but twitch violently.

Seeing how aggravated his neighbour was, Kiba grinned wider, deciding to push the final button. Roving his eyes up and down her body displayed to him (only the upper top that is), Kiba whistled, "That's a nice sight. I wouldn't mind helping you do **more** than thinking about me, sugar."

And thus, hell was unleashed.

Grabbing, the nearest and thickest book that she found, Tayuya threw it towards the infuriating Kiba with all the murderous intent that she could ever muster. "GAHHHH! TAKE THAT, YOU STUPID MUTT. DON'T MAKE ME GO THERE AND RIP YOUR LITTLE BALLS OF YA, KIBA!!!!! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF WORTHELESS SHIT!!!!!"

Miraculously, the flying book managed to cross the pretty vast distance between the two houses and was about to hit Kiba in the face. Hard. But of course with all suaveness, the young boy managed to duck the violent throw and caught the book with one hand. Flipping the book, he glanced at it before waving it at his female neighbour and also Literature Studies classmate. "Very good aim, Tayu _hime_. But I guess now you'll need to come over to my room." Kiba smiled charmingly as he waved the book for Tayuya to see.

Squinting to look at the book, Tayuya's light brown eyes widen in recognition as Kiba's grin widened at her astonished expression. Tayuya sputtered curses under her breathe, cursing the boy to a death of agony. The very boy that drove her crazy every single day ever since they were in diapers.

Flipping the book open and pretending to read it, Kiba continued aggravating the poor (and violent girl) further, "Oh yeah, you definitely need to come over. You're gonna need this baby tonight if you wanna survive Anko's wrath in Lit. Studies tomorrow, sweetheart." Closing the book in finality, Kiba got off his windowsill and proceeded to tug his dark blue curtains close, "I'll be waiting for you to come claim you book. And Tayuya, be prepared to thank me properly, ok honeycomb."

And with that, he cut off their conversation, leaving a hyperventilating redhead sputtering strings of curses, so grotesque that even the devil, Lucifer would cower in shame and fear. Screaming murder, Tayuya shut her window violently that the house shook at the small tremor.

Down in the Sabaku yard, where a certain father was lugging a spare door he had found lying about in the garage, Arashi turned towards the Inuzuka family head, " Am I the only one that wishes that those two would just get together and scream in ecstasy rather than murder?"

Inuzuka Kenichi, halted in his process of pruning his yard hedges and glanced up at his son's bedroom window before turning towards his neighbour and also friend, "As questionable and sick as that notion may sound, I find myself hoping for that too, Arashi. I'm slowly running out of ideas of how to tune out their scream fest."

Sighing, Arashi laid the door down for a minute to take a breather. The door was after all extremely heavy. "I hear you, my friend. I fear I might loose my hearing before the time comes. Not to mention that their arguments are getting somewhat…ummm…how do you say it..."

"Flirty…sexual…disturbing…mentally provoking…" Kenichi provided the words for his friend.

Sighing deeper and looking up at his daughter's window, "Yeah, those. And I'm not sure if I'm ready to accept the fact that my little princess is grown up enough for all those thoughts and activities."

Reaching over the fence hedge between both houses, Kenichi patted his friend's shoulder in understanding and sympathy, "Don't worry. Tayuya will still be your little princess for a long time to come."

Grinning at his friend's efforts to try comfort him, Arashi shook his head, "Not at the rate things and her are developing. Next thing I know, I'll have grandchildren running around my leg."

Suddenly, a loud slam and a huffing girl stomped down the roadway, muttering about castrating and roasting a certain Inuzuka boy, drew the two fathers' attention. Following the girl who was bundled up in a thick jacket and ripped jeans, the two fathers kept silent as she trudged up the Inuzuka's walkway up to the front door and pressed the doorbell. Waiting for a response, the girl muttered off how Kiba was going to regret being born and how she was gonna 'fuck' him up good that he would be childless in the years to come. Sensing two pairs of eyes, Tayuya looked up in the direction near the hedges and saw Kiba's father and hers looking at her with blank stares. Instantly remembering her manners which her gentle mother had pain stalkingly forced into her (her mother was indeed scary when it needed be), Tayuya bowed in recognition and greeting. The two men nodded at her before Kenichi's wife, Tsume answered the door and invited her in.

Seeing Tayuya disappear into the house, Kenichi turned towards his friend, "Do you have more of those cotton balls that you carry about with you all the time?"

Fishing his pocket for some, "Yeah, here." After handing his friend a pair of cotton balls and then stuffing some into his own ears, Arashi looked at Kenichi that read, _**are you ready?**_

_**Will I ever be?**_ Kenichi gave a look that conveyed that very respond.

Both men shrugged and later saw rather than heard a football helmet smashed and flew out of an unfortunate boy's window, followed by a loud and high pitched scream.

Kenichi continued his pruning.

Arashi lugged the spare door back into his house towards his son's room.

Hitomi laid out the dinner on the table.

Tsume feed their litter of Huskies.

Gaara listened to his I-pod on full blast.

And Tayuya and Kiba…

They were busy wrestling on the floor violently. The girl violently chocking the poor boy sprawled under her while he gasped for much needed air.

Teenage hormones always bring out the weirdness in teenagers.

**THE END.**

* * *

**NOTE**:

Just a short stupid drabble that I felt like writing. Of course it is connected to the story but is focused in its own perspective. Ermm…you get me? Anyway…R&R people! SHOW ME SOME YOUTHFUL LOVE! Tee hee…


End file.
